


My Fire

by Benefit_Flubbercrack



Series: The ‘We Are Venom’ Show [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Come Back To Me, Fatal Wounds, Healing, Other, Pet Names, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Protective boyfriend Venom, Resurrection, Riot sucks, Symbiote powers, Symbiotic Relationship, Wordcount: 100-500, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benefit_Flubbercrack/pseuds/Benefit_Flubbercrack
Summary: •|• Venom saves Eddie after Riot kills him •|•





	My Fire

Eddie Brock had made a grave mistake by turning his back to Carlton Drake. With Riot separated from its host, the reporter thought he would be safe. Or at least safe long enough to find Venom and get him back inside, in case there were any more surprises.

Just as he started up the ramp to find his symbiote, pain shot through his chest, making him drop to his knees. Looking down, he saw one of the huge blades from Riot, right through the center.

Eddie couldn’t scream, he couldn’t make a sound. He opened his mouth to call for him, but nothing came out.

_Venom, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry._

•|•

The symbiote felt something awful rush through them, and they knew they had to get back to Eddie. Black goo slithered as fast as it could towards the ramp, and when they got there, their worst fears were confirmed.

_**No.** _

Seeing no Riot in sight, Venom hurried over to their host’s lifeless body. One of his hands sticking out, calling to him, so the symbiote slithered over to it.

_**I’m here, Eddie. Hold on.** _

They snaked their way up his arm, hoping it wasn’t too late to save him.

**_Come back to us, Eddie. We can’t do this without you._ **

Venom painted the reporters chest with black and hope drove him as they felt their efforts working.

**_You taught us so much in the time we’ve shared. Fate brought us together. We felt it that night while we were in that woman. From the moment we touched your skin, we knew you were perfect. That we were meant to be. Open your eyes, my love._ **

Black swallowed his host whole, a shield that won’t let anything touch him ever again.

**_My fire._ **

**_Come home._ **

Feeling the life surge back through his host, the symbiote rose. He yanked the blade from their chest, his powers keeping Eddie unharmed. Letting out a roar, Venom couldn’t wait to finish this. The rage burning inside him won’t die until Riot is destroyed, and it will fuel him to finish the job. Then they’ll go home and he’ll let Eddie sleep for days. He’ll need it.

•|•

Eddie opened his eyes and realized that he was inside Venom.

_V?_

_**Eddie.** _

_What...What happened?_

**_We saved us. It’s time to finish this. No one will hurt you again, I promise._ **

The reporter sighed, relieved. The ink surrounding him made him feel safe. He trusts Venom with his life.

_Thank you._

_**Anytime. Sleep now, my love. I got us.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I guess you can say riot didn’t technically “kill” Eddie, (even though he had a fucking giant scythe through his heart) but either way, Venom saved them both lol.


End file.
